Energy can be saved in areas that do not require full illumination by providing luminescent articles in those areas. Luminescent articles can be placed indoors, for example, and save energy by eliminating the need for night lights. Night lights are also somewhat unsafe because they must be plugged in and a night light's electrical cord presents a tripping hazard.
There are commercially available phosphorescent powders that can be admixed with suitable carrier means to produce a paste that can be applied to various articles to produce a glow effect when the treated article is in darkness.
For example, glow in the dark key chain ornaments are made by adding a phosphorescent powder to the plastic before it is hardened. The known key chain ornaments, however, glow in the dark for no more than an hour or two.
There is a need, perceived by the present inventor, to expand the use of radiant powers beyond their current limited usages.
For example, emergency rescue services often have difficulty in locating street addresses at night because few house numbers are illuminated. Moreover, there are no known self-luminescent house address numerals. It is known that a home owner could purchase one of the commercially available powders, mix a appropriate amount thereof with a suitable carrier, and attempt to apply the resulting mixture to conventional house address numbers, but there are numerous shortcomings with such approach. For example, the radiant powder is sold in bulk, without instructions for its use. This is because it is normally sold to manufacturing concerns that simply charge the powder into the plastic or other raw materials being used to produce the manufacturer's products. Thus, a home owner will not know what kind of carrier to use, what amount of powder to put into the carrier, or how to apply the powder-containing carrier to the house address numerals once the mixture has been prepared. Luminescence is also commercially available as an acrylic water base paint, but the paint does not stand up well and its luminescence weakens significantly over time.
Moreover, if the homeowner later elects to remove the luminous substance for any reason, unless he or she knows how to apply the radiant mixture in a manner that permits its removal, the desire to remove the same will be frustrated.
For these and other reasons, homeowners have not purchased the radiant powder and applied it, with a carrier, to house address numerals, light switch plates, door knobs and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods whereby homeowners can make their own luminescent house numerals and whereby homeowners can prepare phosphorescent mixtures for application to miscellaneous articles.
There is also a need for self-luminescent house address numerals, light switch cover plates and the like that consumers can purchase for installation in their homes, without having to go through the trouble of making their own articles.
Moreover, luminescent articles have utility in vehicles, schools, hospitals and other institutions. Elderly people with failing eyesight are also comforted by the sight of glow-in-the-dark objects.
The prior art is also devoid of items such as luminescent door knob covers that can be attached to and easily removed from door knobs.